


馴服

by twoset_sg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Dogs, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoset_sg/pseuds/twoset_sg
Summary: 一場另類的性愛……
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	馴服

**Author's Note:**

> 以前寫過的設定搬來琴圈。再一次讀才發現其實非常適合在琴圈寫🤣

被稱「狗勾」已經不是什麼新鮮事了。習以為常了的陳韋丞，不知不覺已經把「狗勾」兩個字也當成自己的其中一個小名了。他曾想過，如果真是一隻狗，他會是什麼品種？有人說他是金毛犬。

說來也奇怪，已經交往了一段時間，Brett 和 Eddy 至今還沒試過不一樣的性愛。這一天，兩人的頻率微妙地都到了一個共同點。

結束了一天的工作，琴侶離開了他們常去的那間咖啡廳。因為離公寓不太遠，所以也都是步行回家。走到靠近公寓的某條路上時，一隻金毛正給牠的主人牽著散步，路過他們倆。當然，琴琴們停下了腳步，多看那隻金毛幾眼。Brett 難掩心中的羨慕，開口道

Brett：好想養一隻狗喔～

Eddy：不行啦，公寓不讓養啊。

Brett 翻出下唇，擺出一張楚楚可憐的表情，怪可愛的。Eddy 頓時心癢癢。

Eddy：……況且，你有我這隻大狗勾啊～

他靠在 Brett 的耳邊，帶有一點奶音輕聲地說，說完還不忘在他耳朵吹一口氣。

Brett：啊！喂！不要這樣啦，我們在外面！

Eddy：那我們快點回家啊！

Eddy 不知道的是，他剛才那句「你有我這隻大狗勾啊」已經被 Brett 印在腦海裡，等著回去收拾他了。

一進家門，Eddy 毫不客氣就抓著 Brett 的臉，把舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，勾著 Brett 的舌頭，給他的舌頭按摩。Eddy 的雙手也沒停歇，從 Brett 的脖子一直往下摸，摸到背後，再繼續往下游，直到手掌裹著兩團肉得剛剛好的臀部，便重複著揉捏的動作。

Brett 被 Eddy 的舌頭攻擊的當下，雖然有點驚訝，但很快反應過來，而且還心想：我一定會好好教訓你的，等著吧。

鈕扣一顆顆解開，兩個身體也一步步移動，從玄關到走廊，從走廊到房間。當兩人到房間裡的時候，Brett 的褲頭解開，光著上半身，而 Eddy 卻只剩下一條內褲了。正當 Eddy 要把 Brett 壓到床上時，Brett 開口道

Brett：陳韋丞，你不是想說你是我的狗嗎？

Eddy 聽著怎麼忽然有種難以形容的興奮，猛點頭。Brett 則露出了稍顯邪惡的微笑。

Brett：好，把內褲脫掉。

Eddy 照做，Brett 也同時脫去身上剩下的衣物。

Brett：跪趴在地上。

Eddy 似乎瞬間明白了，於是乖乖跪趴著。

Brett 將皮帶從褲子上取出，對折把兩個盡頭握在一起。

Brett：吐舌頭，開始喘氣。

陳韋丞不再是陳韋丞，他現在是即將被馴服的金毛犬。第一鞭賞在金毛背上，他吠了兩聲叫痛，卻讓聽著的 Brett 慢慢硬起來。

Brett：再吠兩聲。

Eddy：汪，汪！

Brett 那肉棒直挺，不斷顫動著。金毛看著好比看到好吃的香腸肉般，口水一滴滴漸漸沿著下巴從嘴裡流出來。

Brett：想吃嗎？

Brett 一邊慢慢摸著，前後擼動自己那堅硬無比的肉棒，一邊挑眉問金毛。只見金毛猛點頭，急促加快喘氣。

Brett：那你先爬到客廳，在沙發前面轉三圈，然後吠兩聲。

金毛聽從主人的話，馬上四隻腳爬到客廳去，Brett 跟在後頭。金毛全都照做，在沙發前轉三圈，也吠了兩聲。Brett 覺得金毛表現還不錯，但心裡卻還是欲求不滿，玩不過癮，於是……

Brett：嗯，很好，但不好意思，我有點受不了了

說完，Brett 揮著皮帶，狠狠賞了兩鞭在陳韋丞那厚實又有彈性的屁股上。

只見金毛放聲吠了好幾聲，Brett 抓著自己開始流出透明液體的性器，反覆揮動著，來到金毛面前。粉紅色的龜頭繞著金毛的嘴巴來回轉兩圈，又再往金毛的舌頭貼上去。金毛忍無可忍，狂舔那龜頭，一口含住 Brett 的香腸棒。

Brett：啊……嗯…啊嘶，乖狗狗，好乖～

Brett 一邊說一邊撫摸著金毛的頭。就在金毛抓到了一個完美的吮吸頻率，Brett 抓著金毛的頭。

Brett：不要動，換我來，讓我操爆你的嘴巴。

Brett 說完於是抽插進出金毛的嘴。重複動作大概百多下之後，就在要射出的前一秒，Brett 快速取出性器，自己用手不過動個兩三下，便射了溫熱的三槍：兩槍射在金毛臉上，一槍射進嘴裡。

Brett 跪了下來，用舌頭把金毛的臉舔乾淨一遍，又再一次將舌頭伸進金毛嘴裡，濃郁的蛋白質通過兩條舌頭平均傳送兩張嘴巴。這一切都在發生的同時，金毛下身的地毯已經被自己的性器溢出的透明液體染了一片黏稠濕濕，而 Brett 也看得一清二楚。

Brett：走，我們回房間。

Eddy（😊）：汪！

說是回房間，Brett 卻往廚房走去。金毛一臉不解，又不敢自己先回房間，只能乖乖等著。Brett 手裡拿著狗鏈，走向金毛，小心翼翼地綁在金毛的脖子上。這應該是 Brett 人生中，牽過最大隻的狗了吧。

在房間裡，Brett 解開狗鏈，原本心想還要用狗鏈打金毛個一兩下，卻還是因為怕傷到金毛而撤銷了念頭。

Brett：我允許你任意操作自己的四肢，但你仍然必須吐舌頭喘氣，不能說話，只能吠，聽明白嗎？

Eddy：汪！

說完，Brett 一把拉金毛到床上，等待已久的金毛終於可以為所欲為了。

金毛「張牙舞爪」般地享受著自己的「獵物」。從額頭開始，金毛的舌頭一直舔，一直舔，Brett 那又帥又可愛的小臉蛋塗滿了一層金毛的唾液，實在是太可口了。別說才剛射不久，Brett 被舔著下體又是一整個直挺硬邦邦。

這種另類的性愛都是兩人的第一次，但 Brett 似乎顯得比 Eddy 更享受那麼多一點點。他伸手盡情地拍打金毛的八月十五，拍打之餘還不忘揉捏幾下。金毛已經在舔䑛啃咬著 Brett 白皙又嫩滑身軀上立挺的兩顆櫻桃，也難免 Brett 發出一兩聲淫叫

Brett：啊…痛，啊…啊嘶

平時的陳韋丞到這個地步，應該已經撐不住要馬上送棒入穴了，今晚卻異常強悍，細細品嚐著身下這秀色可餐的佳餚。靈活的舌頭捅進 Brett 的肚臍，在裡面轉圈圈，搔得 Brett 不禁笑了起來。

Brett：啊哈哈哈，癢！啊…哈哈哈

既然都到肚臍了，再往下一點就是香腸肉棒了，金毛居然刻意避開。一把將 Brett 下半身抬起，金毛重複剛才對著肚臍做的動作在Brett 的菊花口上。Brett 全身一陣軟麻，把他的腳踝輕輕安在金毛的肩膀上。

終於到這一刻了，金毛將穴口濕潤一番之後，輕易地把等待已久的性器直插入。

Brett：嗯……啊

Eddy：汪…啊汪

即便如此，金毛垂涎於 Brett 的肉體，抓起他的左手，又舔又吸又咬的。Brett 也沒閒著，右手開始撫摸金毛的頭髮，慢慢往下摸著，每到一個重點部位總會放慢速度，好好享受這結實的身材：肩膀、厚壯的手臂、二頭肌、胸肌和那對性感的乳頭等等。

Brett 舌頭舔了自己的嘴唇一圈，金毛看著難受，低頭狂舔 Brett 的紅唇。於是乎兩片舌頭再次互相纏綿，品嚐到的美味根本超越任何山珍海味。直到金毛願意放過 Brett 的嘴巴那一刻，Brett 呼道

Brett：叫我

Eddy：汪？

Brett：快點叫我啊，快來不及了，叫我！

金毛瞬間明白主人的意思，變身回陳韋丞。

Eddy：Brett，Brett！

Brett：啊，Eddy…嘶啊… Eddy……

Eddy 下身力道加劇，速度放快；Brett 的性器有節奏地抖動著，每顫一下，就會溢出透明黏稠液體。激烈的快感即充斥著彼此，也在消耗著彼此。

Eddy：啊，Brett！

Brett：Eddy！

猛地深深一捅，Eddy 將全數給灌進 Brett 的肉穴裡。同時，Brett 則是空手射了份量比剛才少了一點但仍是濃濃的兩槍在 Eddy 和自己的肚子上。感覺身體被掏空的 Eddy，喘了幾口氣便撲倒在 Brett 的身上，此時他尚未取出他的性器。

Brett 如同主人對著寵物般，一手撫摸著 Eddy 的頭，輕聲道

Brett：幹的好啊，我的乖狗狗……

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家喜歡，當然不一定要公開表示喜歡，畢竟這種文沒有那麼主流……但如果真喜歡的話，就按讚加分享吧（會貼在 IG）。


End file.
